Lightning
by CassetteTapes
Summary: Kabby pairing, what if Kane hadn't ordered Abby to be backlashed in 2x3? What if it had happened but he hadn't been aware? Rated T for violence Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or make any profit off this


**Kabby pairing, what if Kane hadn't ordered Abby to be backlashed in 2x3? What if it had happened but he hadn't been aware?**

 **Rated T for violence**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or make any profit off this**

They escorted her out into the courtyard to face her fate. She didn't know what was going on but she could guess. She'd helped the boys escape to find Clarke and then she'd confessed to Kane. He'd given her a look that highly resembled the look she'd given Jake before she told Jaha what he'd done. She'd been expecting something like this to happen and wasn't surprised when the head of the guard had come to fetch her. Still…she couldn't believe that after all she and Kane had been through that'd he would do something to her.

They stopped and the sheriff spoke, "Abigail Griffin, you have confessed to the crime of helping three prisoners escape and arming them. Therefor you are sentenced to ten backlashing's by the order of Chancellor Kane."

Everyone gasped but Abby just stiffened, "You can't be serious?"

"I am." The woman nodded.

"Where is Chancellor Kane then? He couldn't come to watch me be punished?"

"He has more important matters to attend to then watching you get what you had coming."

Abby nodded silently and the men began to tie her up. She didn't resist she had hoped something like this wouldn't happen but wasn't surprised that it had. Of course the small part of her heart had held hope that Kane had thought her more then just a fellow Councilman and wouldn't do anything rash but obviously she'd been wrong. She was all tied up now and since the Chancellor wasn't there she had to signal for them to begin.

"Proceed." She choked out. The Taser hit her back and she screamed. She didn't want to scream but she couldn't help it. It hit her again and her lungs let out another cry as she lurched forward instinctively trying to get away from the electricity. Again and again it hit her until if it had not been for the ropes holding her up she would be on the ground.

It hurt, oh lord it hurt. Not just the shocks coursing through her body but the thought that he would do this to her. That he would hurt her. She hadn't thought that he would hurt her…she thought they were friends. The Taser hit her again and it was all she could do to keep from crying. Suddenly someone had cried out her name and her head lifted only barely to see Kane rushing towards her.

He had been in his rooms when he'd heard a scream. He'd bolted upright, thinking that the grounders were attacking. He grabbed a gun and ran through the Ark, the screams kept coming and he feared that he wouldn't make it in time. Bursting outside he search for a sign and there was a crowd of people gathered around something…or someone. Another scream burst from within the circle of people and he pushed his way through them. "What is going…Abby?!"

She was tied up and by the looks of it she had been the one screaming. His heart gave a painfully yank as he saw her. She was limp and shaking from pain and fear. He knew she'd just been backlashed, he'd told the sheriff not to do anything without his permission but clearly he'd been disobeyed. Running to her side he shouted orders, "Sheriff Byrne will be imprisoned immediately for acting against the Chancellor's wishes. Everyone else clear out! NOW!" They scattered.

He returned his focus on Abby who's head was lifted ever so slightly to see him, she looked confused at most. He started to undo her bindings as he spoke to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She murmured.

"You don't look okay." He told her, struggling with the clasps.

"I'm okay." She reassured him softly.

She was barely holding on to consciousness as he freed her confines and she slumped into him. She could hardly see straight let alone stand up right and so she let him support her, "You didn't…you didn't order this?" She asked quietly.

"No…" He shook his head, lifting her up gently.

"I knew you wouldn't…" She smiled crookedly, "Not to me."

"Never to you." He whispered.

 **A/N I know this was short but I feel like it needed to be done. (:**


End file.
